Summer Chat
by Kwa Jia
Summary: It is not like the cold and anti social Sakura doesn't have any friends. she has her friends in the internet! Too bad she did not know some of them are from her school... well most of them. sakuxmulti sakuraxmulti Editing
1. Chapter 1

Sakura picked her bag leaving the school it was the end of the first semester and today was the last day she will be here. Leaving the school she slowly walked back home alone. See you soon konoha high

Kakashi looked at his student Sakura slowly leaving the school alone. She was a freshman and was now favor to all the teachers. He was her homeroom teacher and history.

Kerenai and Anko were one of the few teachers that love her. They even tried to trick him to get Sakura transfer to their class. Shizune the nurse will panic if Sakura has a small scratch.

Especially that sience teacher Orochimaru he aways stare at her maybe be Sakura is the headmistress Tsunade niece who is really protective to Sakura or other reasons. Not that he knows anything but one thing is for sure is that Orochimaru have feelings for Tsunade which did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

Jiraiya is the one of the teachers and is currently one of love rivals Tsunade have. There was another man who was the boyfriend of Tsunade but died in a car crash. Sakura was the one that brought Tsunade out of her misery. (Want Tsunade's love make Sakura like you have Tsunade's love)

She was different from other children he could certainly say that. She was quite and is not bothered by the bullying that it soon stopped. She did not exactly have friends all except that blonde boy Naruto. She even got the interest of Konan and Sasuke all for different reasons.

Their are three gangs in this school the Akasuki, the Leaf and the Sound. All three are rebellious in different ways and will hurt anybody. (Akatsuki and Sound most of the time.) They are also really competitive and never like losing so it worries the teachers to no end that Sakura might get hurt.

Kakashi sigh this might be the last time he will see Sakura till the end of summer vication and he knows that it will be a long one. Kakashi sighs again turning off the light he is the last teacher at the school except the guard.

Sakura looks at her house slowly walking in. "Hello Sakura how was school!" "Fine Mother," Sakura said her eyes have no life. "Very well then would you like your food in your room?" Sakura's mother asked. Sakura nod smiling a fake smile "Thank you Mother!"

Sakura walks upstairs to her room her room was simple. It have a wood bed, closet, drawer, and a window that is aways closed. There was a clock. Her desk only have books a wild verity of pens,pencils and color pencils.

Sakura takes her phone out and her earphones listening to a few punk song. After eating she started her homework she did not have anything to do unlike other people.

This is the start of a new fan fiction thank you for reading and hope you like this. I will soon post the next chapter maybe tomorrow. Tell me if I spelled anything wrong.

Please tell what couples you would like, maybe someone that you want to be coupled in this fanfic and also tell me if i miss anyone.

Couple- Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Haku, Kimimaru

Friend zone- the girls, Shino, Choji, Lee, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetzu, and most of the teachers and parents.

Maybe- Shikamaru, Shisui, Kakashi, Tobi, Madara, Hidan, Kabuto, Suigetsu, Jugo, Kiyubi

Kakashi - History teacher

Anko - Math teacher

Kurenai - Art teacher

Guy - Spots teacher

Orochimaru- Sience teacher


	2. Chapter 2

_Sakura looked at her computer it was only yesterday since school summer holiday started._

Turning the computer on, she went to the chat site she always use.

Cherryblossom online

Ramenfox: Hey cherry! How's it going?

Cherryblossom: Nothing much!

Lazypineapple: Hello Cherry...

Cherryblossom: Hi Lazypineapple! What are you doing?

Lazypineapple: ...Sleeping

Cherryblossom: Really?

Lazypineapple: Yup...

Ramenfox: Hey Lazy! Wanna hang out later with the others!

Lazypineapple: ...Sure!

Cherryblossom: wait you are friends!

Ramenfox: Yeah we go to the same school. Belive it!

Sakura looked at the chat surprised. "Sakura can you stop using the computer for a second and help me here!" Her mother called down stairs. "Ok mom wait a minute!" Sakura said turning back at the computer.

Cherryblossom: that cool! Wish I could stay a bit more but mother is calling me!

Ramenfox: Ok bye Cherry!

Lazypineapple: bye

At that Sakura logged out and when down stairs. "What is the matter Mother!" Sakura asked. "Sakura dear, I need you to meet a friend of mine and give her this!" Sakura mother said giving Sakura a paper box inside it was brownies.

Sakura did not have a father. He left them to another woman, it was heart breaking but they were able to move on.

Her mother owned a small bakery that is also a cafe. Unlike Sakura, Sakura's mother is cheerful and friendly. She made friends with her costumers. One of them is where Sakura going now.

Sakura rings the door bell waiting. The door open Sakura saw a woman with really long red hair.

"Hello, excuse me for bothering you but are you Kushina san?" Sakura asked.

"Ahh yes! You must be Sakura your mother has told me a lot about you!" Kushina smiled cheerfully "Come in!"

"It is okay! I appreciate the offer" Sakura said putting her fake smile. She doesn't smile often at school.

"Nonsense! I want to spend time with my best friend's daughter!" Kushina said pushing Sakura in.

Sakura sits down at the dinning chair. Kushina puts down tea for both of them and also seated down.

"So how is your mother doing?" Kushina asked. "She is doing fine!" Sakura answered, getting tired of smiling.

"Really that is great!" Kushina said in a soft voice "Your mother is very kind and loving person. She doesn't deserve a man like your father" Kushina looked at her tea a sad smile spread though her face she then looked at Sakura "you should always be there for your mother, alright Sakura?" Kushina said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura looked at Kushina surprised and nod. "Good" Kushina said happily when both of them heard yelling "Oh that must be my husband and Naruto!" Kushina said standing up.

Sakura froze 'Naruto is Kushina's son! Why me, why me!' Sakura mentally screamed. She is so doomed. 'I need to get out of here.' Sakura stood up and was about to leave when she saw Naruto right in front of her with Kushina and a man, Sakura assume that he is Kushina's husband.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked. Sakura quickly shakes her head "ah- nowhere!" Sakura said panicking a little.

"Who she?" Naruto asked to his mother, he felt like he saw her once or maybe more than once. Kushina smiled at answered

"Oh, Naruto meet my best friend daughter Sakura Har-" "Ah she is that girl from school! Sakura Haruno!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

Sakura felt the world collided with the sun. Why her!?

And that is the end of this chapter. I am having some trouble making this story for I needed usernames for the character! Please review and leave some usernames!

Naruto: Ramenfox

Shikamaru: Lazypineapple

The other characters still don't have a username. Please comment on them if you have any creative usernames.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know her?" Kushina asked surprised. She wanted to kill Naruto at first for cutting in but hold it in.

"Yeah she is one of the top 3 smartest students in the school!" Naruto explained 'she is also one of the quietest students in the school' Naruto thought to himself.

"Really Sakura!" Kushina said her eyes sparkled like stars. Sakura fake smiled and shakes her head, "I am not that smart, really!" Sakura said raising her hands.

Sakura isn't use to getting complemented a lot sure she gets it from the teachers and her mother but not from people she doesn't know very well. Not that she know her teachers very well, just the fact that they always talk random things with her when they get the chance.

Naruto notice his phone ring.

Dogboy: When are you coming?

Ramenfox: Sorry, I have guest, that mother won't let me leave!

Dogboy: You better be quick or we will leave to the arcade without you!

Rockingstudent: Don't worry about me! I could wait till the end of time!

Dogboy: would you please be quiet, Ramen you better come soon!

Ramenfox: Fine, just wait for me!"

Naruto looked at Sakura then at his mother "Hey mom, I am going out! My friends are waiting for me!" Naruto said loudly getting her attention.

"Why don't you bring Sakura with you!" Kushina advised. "What!" Naruto looked at his mother in disbelief. "Oh no, it is okay Kushina san!" Sakura said not wanting to follow him.

"Look what you have done Naruto, now she doesn't want to go!" Kushina said giving Sakura her puppy eyes but when she looked at Naruto it was the devils red eyes.

Sakura looked at Kushina surprised then look at her husband who was giving her a worried smile. "Sorry, about them! It happens a lot." Kushina husband said "I dont think we have meet before, my name is Minato! I am Kushina's wife"

Sakura looked at Minato and nod. "My name is Sakura Haruno!" Sakura introduced herself. Minata smiled at her and nod.

Naruto looked at Sakura "ah-ah, yeah alright I will take Sakura with me, you want to come right!" Naruto asked Sakura with puppy dog eyes same as what his mother did to her, Sakura sigh she can't resist puppy dog eyes. 'Mother will always do that to me, whenever I won't listen. In the end she always wins' Sakura thought.

"Y-yeah, I will go! Wait what" Sakura said whispering the last part to herself, she can't believe that she is helping him. She would rather go back home and text her online friends maybe play a game to two.

Kushina anger decreased and she cheered pushing Sakura and Naruto out of the house. "Now you two have fun!" Kushina said as she slams the door shut in front of them.

Sakura sigh and was about to go back home, when she was suddenly grabbed by the hand. "Wah!" Sakura yelled, when she turned to see Naruto who was holding her started to run.

Kushina looked at the two in the window squealing to her son and her best friend's daughter together holding hands, she could see it a beautiful wedding with freaking adorable children.

Minato was looking at Kushina at the background with another worried smile.

And that is a cut, Sorry if it was short; the next chapter will be longer!

Kiba: Dogboy

Naruto: Ramenfox

Lee: Rockingstudent

At the moment I really need usernames for the down below. Please comment a few names for them at the reviews.

Sasuke:

Suigetsu:

Jugo:

Karin:

Tayuya:

Haku:

Kimimaru:


	4. important

Hey guys, after a week or two i will be deleting all my stories, i know this is sudden but hear me out!

it has been 3 years since i started this and is a year or two since I started posting them in the internet here at fanfiction and one of my stories on Wattpad.

the reason to why i am doing this is because i want to change them into a better and much more understandable and 'readable' stories. I have read them just a few hours ago before I posted this and I cringe so badly.

the reason by this is because i am a korean, and my english isnt that good or perfect. i notice my mistakes but it is usually that i dont know what to replace it with it or any other reasons so i am asking a freind (who ofcourse knows much more english than me and is really good at editing) i am also hoping that is she could tell the pros and cons to my story so that i could do better at it.

any back to the point is that i would be deleting all this after a week or so and i am hoping you could understand me.

anyway see you guys soon crysatalmint out!


End file.
